Car wash rollers have been utilized in car wash conveyor systems. Generally, car wash rollers having a body, wheels, and shafts are constructed entirely out of metal. Thus, the car wash rollers are relatively heavy and are relatively hard to manufacture. Also, the metal-on-metal rotational contact between the wheels and shafts of the car wash rollers reduces the durability and operational life of the car wash rollers and result in relatively noisy operation.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved car wash roller and method of manufacturing the car wash roller that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-identified deficiencies.